


Sorry about this

by Bigdaddyjotaro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, F/F, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Top Tanaka Gundham, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigdaddyjotaro/pseuds/Bigdaddyjotaro
Summary: Five is one out of ten Byakuya clones but he’s emo ⛓🖤💀 This was for the lovely Mint who sucks
Relationships: Byakuya Togami/Gundham Tanaka, Hermes Costello/Kujo Jolyne, K1-B0/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Tanaka Gundham, Narciso Anasui & Kujo Jotaro, Saihara shuichi/Nagito Komaeda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sorry about this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingWholesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingWholesome/gifts).



> Five is one out of ten Byakuya clones but he’s emo ⛓🖤💀 This was for the lovely Mint who sucks

# 

One day, Nagihoe woke up. He mead brekfast for his daugter, Hermes. “Fatha...” Hermès cried, eating his burnt toast, “Why dose The Robaot man sleep in my bed and make me slep on the cooch?” 

Nagito coudnt tell his daughta he was in a gae relationship or her motha Juses Christ would take her awae. So he said, “because he is hoemless darling.” Hermès sighed but jnderastood. 

Menwhike, Five sat longely looking out the window. He caved for soemthing more from life, but not that it matttered know. He wuld never leaf JabberCock island becuz Junko and Kirigiri decided tat everyone would now live there forever because they were deeply in love. Five dint know but he sceretly had feelings for their som, Shuichi. (F u shuichi) 

Thwere was a LOUD KNOcK at his doore. He answered it and A surprised Tanaka Gunham looked down at him. Hes cheeks were blud red. “G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gunddddham........?” Fove asked, shaking. “Is you okkk?” Gundham shooke hes head solemnly. “I ned halp mortal?!!?! Like every other gay fic ever, Monokuma gave me this pill and now I am part dog and In heat duhhhhh. (/srs if I ever have to read another one of those again I will cri) Woof!” 

Five took a step back, unsure what to say or even do in this situation. He moved away from the door, letting Gundham come in. “Are you sure that’s what’s wrong?” Five questioned, looking away flustered. 

“I’m never wrong, mortal.” Gundham replied. Five bit his lip and took a step towards Gundham. 

“Well... I could help you...” he said, voice trailing off as he placed himself in Gundham’s lap. A smile crossed his lips and he wrapped his arms around Gundham’s shoulders, he felt extremely hot. 

THEN THEY HAD LOTS LOTS LOTS LOTS GAY SEGKS AND ANASUI WAS WATCHINH FROM THE CLOSET???!!!!!!!!

ZE END XD


End file.
